Fate Academia
by SaberAoi
Summary: The Holy Grail War, a battle between heroic spirits in the quest to have a wish granted. Though, these aren't your typical Grail Wars, but wars fought between students, representing their respected schools in an inter-high tournament for a quest to not only bring prosperity to their schools, but to make their dreams a reality. (Luna Rewrite)


**Disclaimer:** **I do not own any of the Fate/Series. All ownership goes to Type-Moon, and all other respected owners. I only own my OC's**

* * *

The crowd roars as I step into the stadium. The steel walls that surround me, form an octagon. Eight sides to this damn thing. Looking around, nameless faces fill the stands, cheering my name. However, I search, hoping to depict at least one person, but I can't find a single face that I can put a name to.

Though, there's someone I know here, but she's above me. My sponsor, Maiya Fujisaki is the one above me, watching my every move. The pressure being put on me feels like a ton of bricks. Outing myself with a magic bullet through the brain doesn't sound that bad of an idea right about now. My legs feel like they're going to give out on me due to the crowd, but it is what it is. If I had it my way, I wouldn't be in this situation to begin with, but… the damn fox got the better of me... again.

"Yuki, let's go!" the fox says, patting my back, then pulling me forward by the arm. She's dragging me like a plastic bag. She also gives a legitimate zero shits for the strain I'm going through right now, or she's completely oblivious to the amount of stress I'm feeling. If that's the case, and I'm pretty sure it is, I think I'll choose the latter. As she pulls me, her fluttering peach hair bridges the gap between our hands. It's almost hard to think of her as a Servant while she wears that Japanese-style school uniform. However, her tail pokes out from beneath her skirt, giving me a good ol' dose of reality that she isn't a normal girl. In reality, she's a heroic spirit, a being who has achieved a level of fame to have their name written in twelve point Times New Roman font within our history textbooks. Which is a pretty big deal, or so I've been told.

"Saber, calm down," I sigh. She's more into this than me, but I just want to get things over with. So, it probably isn't that hard to be more into this than me. I hate it here; it's a bother… a complete and utter nuisance. Despite the trouble of going through with this, the crowd doesn't care… Violence seems to sell like hotcakes, but whatever. Who would have thought that it would ever be publicly acceptable to watch people fight to the death for entertainment? Last time I checked, we're not Roman gladiators, but whatever. Seriously, how much is Pay-per-view for something like this? I wanna to say, a lot.

Standing before Saber and I, a familiar yet unknown face stares blankly of into space. The uniform stands out to me. It's Sancti. The pitched black blazer is more than enough to give it away, but the cross hanging around his neck sets it in stone. Next to him, a woman clad in a white dress, with what looks to be a horn protruding from her forehead, as she carries a giant mace. Her eyes are covered by her dark violet hair. Indeed, she looks every bit the monster a Berserker should.

Looking at the catholic boy with his pitched black hair that matches his uniform, I can only wonder how he'd react if I said his "lords" name in vain. Maybe I should! Seriously, if it pissed him off, then he would be just as happy to be here as I am. Tempting, I'll have to make note of that for this bible thumper.

"Yuki, you're being boring, you're not doing anything, at all!" Saber whines, turning towards me. Seriously, she's more like a bratty kid than the high school girl she sets out to be…

"Sorry, I was thinking."

"Seriously? For once- I mean... about what? Winning?"

"Nope, more along the lines of how I wanna piss this guy off." I say, loud enough for the bible thumper across the arena to hear me.

"Yeah, that seems more like you now that I think about it. Oh well, I'll let you do the thinking Yuki, and I'll just do what I'm told, like always."

"So, if I said help me leave this place, you'd take me out of here?"

"I suppose I would have to by my logic, wouldn't I?" Saber questions, rubbing her fingers across her forehead, as if to piece together this puzzle. Though, I can only sigh at her petty attempt, thinking really isn't something I'd call her strong suit.

"We're not backing out here Saber."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, Maiya would kill me, or worse… castrate me if I pulled another stunt like that on her." I say, unable to stop my body from shaking at the thought of what that dearest sponsor of mine would do to me if I tried something cheeky like slipping away just before the fight.

"Probably, I can see her doing that. I don't think I'd be able to protect you against her… She'd totally kill you…"

"Can you say that without a smile on your face?"

"Yes… no… maybe…?"

"Whatever…" I sigh. "Saber you ready?"

"Totally," Saber smirks, pulling the katana from her side. I look up towards the overhead broadcaster, and see Yukihira Konoe written in bold with Lux Academy just below it. Below my name, is Ryan Adams with Mundi Religious Academy written below his name. Between the two, is a countdown until the start of the fight; thirty more seconds. Thirty more seconds until I can wave the white flag. I've learned from the best. World War II taught me well. When the pistol pops, screaming 'je me rends,' and waving a white flag will bring an easy, and unsatisfactory end to this year's tournament.

However, fate seems to have a different plan for me. My battle cry of 'je me rends' probably won't be the case here. Instead, I'll probably have to fight, one way or another…

Not just physically, but mentally, I'm not prepared for this. Seriously, once again, I've gotten involved in another complete, and utter bother. My legs hurt, and the weight of the cheers are killing me. Logic and reasoning are getting the better of me though. My mind slowly shifts away from the crowd. Instead, I focus on the Servant before me, who probably has earned me title of furry by the vast majority. I don't think that a fox-girl pulling me around in a school uniform is a good look. In fact, it's probably safe to say that she'll be the death of me. Plus, her calling me her boyfriend twenty-four seven doesn't really help my case. However, in my defense I have not used a single of my three command seals. So, it is of Saber's own accord, and I have absolutely nothing to do with it!

"Yuki, you ready?" Saber asks, peering over her shoulder. I've been with her for a few months, but out of every heroic spirit that we've encountered, she's… unique, for lack of a better term. I've yet to meet another heroic spirit with her fashion sense, so to speak. Sure, there was that lewd loli we first fought, but nothing close to Saber's school girl act. Instead, she still reigns over all Servants I've met in the "uniqueness" category.

"Probably," I sigh, stretching my arms out. Looking towards the bible thumper, his stern, yet cold expression hasn't wavered once. The grunts coming from his Berserker make me think that animal's better off on a leash. It's less than ten seconds until the fight, and he can't even control his Servant for that long, but I can't really judge. Saber isn't the easiest to control either. She does what she's told, but her school girl persona drives me crazy.

A robotic voice echoes through the stands, as the crowd simmers. "Yukihira Konoe of Lux Academy, and Ryan Adams of Mundi Religious Academy, protect yourselves. Now, let the battle commence."

"Saber, can you do it?"

"Yeah, yeah, I can totally do it," Saber says, walking towards Berserker. "It's gonna be super easy, just you watch Yuki." she adds, picking up her pace.

Without a word, Berserker charges forward. It's not too unexpected that she left without her Master's orders, as it's something that comes along with the class, I suppose. Completely reckless. Acting with only destruction in mind.

In mere seconds, the weapons lock, allowing the crowd to roar once more. This is the championship match of the Holy Grail War, isn't it? It's kinda hard to believe that I've gotten this far in something I still have no interest in doing. However, that bastard teacher of mine nudged me towards this. But wishing for at least thirty hours of sleep a day might be a decent payoff for all this work. Or maybe, enough money to live comfortably for the rest of my life, that'd be nice too. I'd be able to sit on my ass all day, and not have a care in the world. No school, no sun light, no complaints. Ah, that'd be the life.

Saber's katana screams as it collides with Berserker's mace once more. The agony of the screeches rips my eardrums apart. However, it's almost weird to see Saber this serious about anything. She's normally as carefree as me, which is why I've been able to put up with her for the past few months, but thinking back on it now, no matter how many times I see her fight, that face she makes is just unsettling. Just looking at it manages to tie my stomach in knots that I don't know how to undo.

Again, and again, the weapons lock. Screeching louder than the screams this crowd can muster. If anything, I've become completely oblivious to the noise of the crowd. Just think, watching from this close of a distance, Servant's fighting is really… something that I... don't give a shit about.

With each collision, Berserker grunts in frustration. It's clear as day who's holding the upper hand right now, but Saber isn't using her full arsenal either. I know damn well that she's playing with Berserker right now. Saber's speed is nearly unrivaled, but in Berserker's case, it's a whole new ball park. Stick to your sport Berserker.

With each precise and purposeful strike, Saber steps before Berserker has a chance to reach. Though Saber's landing hits, they're not powerful enough to damage the walking death machine controlled by the bible thumper.

"God, you're so annoying!" Saber yells in-between her strikes. "Like, get out of the way!" she screams, slamming her blade into Berserker's mace.

On the other hand, Ryan and I are awe struck by the fight, despite being put in here to fight each other, neither of us can find the strength to move. However, I'm still trying to figure out how long it's gonna take Saber to get serious.

Sparks scatter through the air with each slash. Neither Servant is giving any ground. It's a stalemate. One step forward, one step back. Just when one gets the advantage, the other pushes back. Though, through this chaos, the crowd is eating it up like hotcakes.

The swings of Berserker's mace crack like thunder. A rampaging echo finds its way to my ear. I just might have to see an otolaryngologist after this fight.

Constant slashes and strikes erupt from the two Servants.

Saber pivots her foot, side stepping away from Berserker. Swinging her katana, she glances at me, as it makes contact with Berserker's left shoulder. A monster indeed. That Berserker is no joke, but Saber seems full of herself like usual.

After a few more blows in this war-like game of tug-of-war, Saber finally gets serious. Well, as serious as she can manage, which isn't much might I add. Using her skill, Supernatural Power, two more katana float at her sides.

"Yuki, am I doing good now?" Saber asks, looking towards me once more.

"Yeah, you do you!" I yell back.

With simultaneous strikes, the blades fly in unison, ripping through the air with their sharp edges as if cutting through tension. With each strike, by the time Berserker manages to block one, the other two follow through. It's a seemingly perfect plan in my semi-expert opinion. Saber has access to the enemy at all points, and at all times, so, can flank them from any directions, and at the same time, she can also create a nearly indestructible defense.

"Berserker, advance!" Ryan commands, throwing his arm out, as if to point her in the right direction. Bible thumpers these days…

"Yuki… what now? My JK senses are telling me that something is going to happen soon…"

"Why should I care?"

"Gawh…" escapes Saber's mouth, as my blade of words strikes her down, "Cruel much…?"

"Just defend!"

"Fiiiiiiinnnne," she sighs.

Within moments, Berserker closes the distance between them. Wildly swinging her mace, Berserker nearly shatters Saber's katana, as the force from the blow is enough to shove Saber back. She's gritting her teeth from the sheer force, which is a first for me to see. It's almost shocking to see her pushed back like this. Though stumbling, Saber manages to keep her footing. She wipes the smeared blood from the side of her lip. She's only on her feet still because she managed to react fast enough by biting her tongue. It's absurd, but impressive to say the least. Must be thanks to her skill, Blessing of Wisdom that she managed to come up with that neat little trick. That B ranked luck comes in handy sometimes, doesn't it? If it weren't for her having that silver sword out, nothing would have panned out as well as it did.

With a deep breath, she readjusts herself. "You really are annoying," she sighs. However, Berserker only grunts in response… "Never mind, you're super-totally annoying."

"Saber, stop playing around, I wanna go home!"

"Anything for you Yuki," Saber responds, fixating on Berserker's mace. With a single swing, the katana that was once nestled within Saber's hand is flown into the air. "Oh, come on," Saber sighs, throwing one of her katana towards Berserker, as she jumps back.

Berserker doesn't waver, but instead knocks the sword off course. Clicking her tongue, Saber rushes towards her fallen sword. Grasping it once more, Berserker makes an attempt towards me. However, before her mace can even brush the air around me, Saber intercepts. "Close one, wasn't it Yuki? I know I'm just as happy to see you as you are to see me." Saber says, parrying the mace, as her remaining floating sword jabs at Berserker's leg.

No blood is spilled. Instead, a static shock fills the air, as the wires within Berserker's leg are skimmed. She's a monster... Can I even call a robot a she...?

"That ain't cute…" Saber says, as the sound draws her attention. The raw wires of Berserker's legs are hard to not look at. Kinda like a kid with pimples covering his face like craters. "I think I figured you out though. Even without my Mystic Eye, you're just that easy to read." Saber adds, swing her blade forcing Berserker back.

Saber swings her blade once more, just for it to be caught within the grasp of Berserker's mace. The ground shacking raddled can only rival that of the crowd's shouts. Her arms are shacking. It's clear that Saber is at a strength disadvantage. Pushing Berserker back will be hard, especially for a Servant of Saber's quality. She's an extremely powerful Servant, but her strength stat isn't really something to brag about. It's something that goes along with her school girl act. Plus, Saber's not really built to take hits with her girlish frame either. So, the only option is to use her speed to our advantage.

"Shit…" I mutter, trying to figure out the most efficient plan of action. It's just slipping from my grasp, no matter how hard I try to reach for it. I try, but I can't grasp it, as it dingles just before my fingertips. I know it's there, I can see it, but it's not something that I can think of.

The screeching of the weapons knock me out of my daze, as I look towards Saber once more. She's struggling, but she hasn't given up. I'm trying to figure something out, but I can't even realize what's in front of me. Giving up seems like the easiest choice, but the thought of doing that doesn't settle well with me for some reason.

She's stupid, just a stupid fox trying to be a normal high school girl. A complete idiot, but I suppose the two of us aren't too different in that category. At the end of the day, she really is my Servant. The two of us are a dynamic duo.

Her words echo in my ears. She isn't speaking, but it's something that she once said. "Thinking is annoying, we're better off just figuring it out once we get to, ya' know? Figure it out on a whim, and go off that." I vividly remember those words, even the way she said them is clear as day to me. The smile she wore as she her katana was gently rested against her shoulder. That was the first round of this tournament, but looking at her now… she's fighting.

Her slashes aren't wild. Despite the pressure, she remains composed. She's not a perfect swordswomen, but she's fighting like she's the sole star on stage. The spot light is on her. The light reflected by her blade. The strobes of light that follow her around, tracing her every movement. She wants to win. Even though she said in the waiting room that she had no real need for the grail anymore, but she also never told me her wish either.

Pushing forward once more, Berserker slams Saber against a wall. If I can figure out Berserker's true name, then I might be able to give Saber orders worth something. Knowing what she's capable of will give us all the information we need.

Saber's barely holding her own as she dances with death on a tight rope, but she can only trot on a thread. One wrong move, and she's gone. The thought of that sets butterflies free to flutter through my chest. However, these insects can't compare to the fox.

There's something about foxes, they're tricky. They're like the hour hand of clock. It's common sense that they move, but for some reason, their motion is practically invisible. Instead, they sneak up on you once the minute hand reaches the twelve. So, Saber and I haven't played our hand yet. We haven't folded, nor has the clock struck a new hour. We still have some time.

Those wires in her legs give me something to work with. The metal around surrounding her head too. It's on the tip of my tongue, but I can't form the words.

Through my thoughts, both Saber's and Berserker's grunts ring in my ears. The bell tolls. Saber definitely has the speed advantage, but other than that, her other combat attributes severely lacking.

Flipping her blade backhanded, Saber slashes, cutting through thin air. The wind rips like paper, as the air around them is cut into two. However, as Berserker steps back, Saber's floating katana cuts through a wire, forcing Berserker to grit her teeth. As she moves her head, her bangs flip, revealing two differently colored eyes. It's almost like she was thrown together with scarps of people left around.

Swinging her mace once more. However, this time, a lambent verdant hue surrounds the ball at the top. It moves. The top moves, as if to shoot something. There's a crackle upon the ground. Rampaging, the light engulfs her. Berserker's completely surrounded by the lush verdant hue, as it follows her. Strands of lightning smack against the ground.

"Saber, get away!" I yell. Looking at this, Berserker's fighting isn't something that's changed much over the course of the fight. Like all other Berserkers Saber and I have faced, she fought wildly, lacking rhyme or reason. Just swinging her weapon with the objective to destroy. Lacking all human emotion, Berserkers always fight under madness. It wouldn't make sense if she just suddenly changed style. As far as I know, she should be incapable of that.

So, this has to be a skill, like a Prana Burst, or her Noble Phantasm. It can't be anything other than that. The lightning… The bolts on her neck… She's…

"Frankenstein's monster! Saber, Berserker's true name is Frankenstein's monster!" I yell, as the answer to victory comes into sight. However, the bible thumper's mouth opens, but I can't make out his words. Something's up, but what?

"Gratz Yuki! I knew you could do it! Okay, I totally got this now!" Saber sings, as she charges towards Berserker. However, before the words can reach her, a roaring thunder cracks the ground, shambling my legs, as my feet barely grasp the ground. My heart feels like it will burst through my chest. The sudden shock widens my eyes. I'm blinded by the light. However, it takes blind eyes to see the reality. I don't need to be able to see to know what's happening.

Prying open my eyelids, a tree of static engulfs the arena. Saber's screams sound through the air. People are cheering, but why? Do they not understand the weight of this? Someone's dying. How barbaric do they have to be to cheer for this? I made it a personal mission to not kill the Servants, but to force them into submission. This bible thumper, this so called "servant of god", is breaking his beliefs. One of his testaments state, 'thou shall not kill'. However, that rule seems to have went over him.

"Saber!" I call her name, but I can only hear her screams. I try to surrender, but it's too late. By the time the white flag is in the air, Saber's body crashes on the ground. My legs move on their own as the bell tolls, signaling the end of the battle. I hear the cheers, but I only feel the droplets rushing down my face. They're pouring like a waterfall, I can't stop them.

I slide next to Saber's motionless body, but the connection I felt between us is tugging away. It's like a thread tied around both of out pinkies being cut by a pair of scissors. She's tattered, bruised, and grunting. She's not her usual self. Instead, she just looks at me.

Without a second thought I try casting healing magic on her, but her body is already fading. Even looking at this makes it too hard for me to believe. It's happening before my eyes. She's leaving me even though she's in my arms.

"Yuki, I'm sorry…" she sighs, "Seems like I totally messed up, didn't I?" she asks, forcing a smile.

"Idiot…" I mumble.

"I don't think I'll ever be able to forget you. Ya' know? You're the reason my wish was granted without the grail."

"Will I see you again?" I ask

"Of course, who else if fit to be your Servant? Seriously, no Servant has enough JKness to be your Servant other than me."

"Yeah," I sigh, trying to grab onto her last fading particle. "I don't want any other heroic spirit to be my Servant anyways." I add, wiping away the tears, and standing up, as the crowd applauds that damn bible thumper and his Servant for murdering Saber. However, the command seals on my left hand tell me that things are not all lost.

I walk back through the hallway, exiting the stadium. Somehow, I manage to hold back my tears. Opening the door, I'm greeted by a red-haired girl. No, a woman, who looks like a girl.

"Well, boy…" she starts, but loses her words, "Saber knew what she was getting into…"

"I don't wanna hear it. Saber was a person, she shouldn't have had to die there." I reply. However, the woman pulls me closer, patting my head like a mother comforting a child. I don't know how, but the flood gates open. The same ones I shut off, as Saber left me, but I can't hold back the water anymore.

"It's not all lost boy. You can still summon Saber once more. She isn't dead. Heroic spirits don't die like that. They just return to where they were before they came here. You have your catalyst, no?" she asks.

"I do." I say in-between the sniffles.

"You're still a Master, the command seals on your hand say as much. Plus, out of every Servant I've seen, and fought, that Saber of yours was definitely the Servant that best suited you. So, I'm sure that no matter what, that sly fox will find her way back to your side." she says. "So, don't cry. I can't say that I know what you're going through, but I think I would feel the same way as you if Caster was to die on me."

"Thanks Maiya," I reply, wiping away my tears once more. I can feel my swollen eyes, but I manage to make out Maiya's smile; it's a kind, and understanding one. It's the smile of empathy, she knows what I'm going through. She knows, but she isn't sugar coating it either. Instead, she's telling me exactly what I need to hear. The words that I didn't even know I needed.

The door opens behind us. "Yuu, are you okay!?" the familiar voice I know all too well, worriedly asks, rushing towards my side.

"Yeah Lily, I'm fine." I say, forcing a smile. I try dancing around her other questions, but she figures me out within a moment's notice. Her long, silver hair fluttering as she grasps onto me. Looking at with such sincere azure eyes, as if she's looking directly into my being. Wearing the female white and black trimmed Lux uniform, barely holding back her tears for me.

"Liar," she says, forcing a smile as well. "I know you better than that. I couldn't call myself your fiancée if I couldn't tell what you're thinking."

"I don't know if I should be happy, or scared that you're able to that…" I sigh.

"Who knows," she shrugs, letting go of my body, and grasping my hand. "C'mon, Yume, and Akane are waiting for you." She adds, trying to pull me forward, but my feet won't move. I feel as if I'll collapse if I take a single step. If I sit down, I feel as though I won't be able to get back up either. It's a miracle that I'm still on my two staggering feet now.

Looking towards Maiya, she only nods, as if to tell me to go along. I'm not sure if she's out to kill me, or not, because, sending me with Lily to go with Yume, and Akane doesn't seem like the best plan for me to go along with right now.

However, I give in to Lily's force, and follow in her footsteps, as she drags me along the halls. I can still hear the sounds of the crowd cheering for that bible thumper, but the bitter taste left in my mouth from those cheers only makes me want to leave here even more. I can't even look over my shoulder. It's not that I'm reluctant, well, that's part of it, but my head won't turn, even if I try. Lily on the other hand, seems happy. She and Saber were kinda close, and got along fairly well, so, she's probably wearing a brave face for me. I'll have to pay her back sometime.

She hums with each step, nearly skipping through the halls. It's a melody that I've heard before, it's a song that she always sings, the same one since we were children. It brings back memories, as the rainbow colored symphony stretches through the halls like they're a blank canvas and she's a painter. Her soothing voice doesn't skip a beat, as the blinding rays sting my eyes. I can taste the yellow of that yolk in the sky, I hate it.

However, the impatient patter of Yume's foot slams upon the ground. It's repetitive, like the ticking of a clock. Her long brown hair curled in-between her fingers, as she grits her teeth, with her daring hazel eyes narrowing to a degree cold like shards of ice. A seed has been planted, engulfing the area. It's not something as kind as a giving tree, but a seed that sprouts into a dead tree just weighing the gloomy surroundings down to the ground. It barely leaves any room for breathing. It must be clear on my face; even I can feel the strain.

On the other hand, Akane timidly stands in Yume's shadow. It's almost as if Akane is Yume's follower, who traces her every move. Empathy is written on her face, her drooping brows, and the lack of her usual nervous smile, as she struggles to find the right words that aren't there.

Her dull gray eyes blindly gaze into the sky. It's the way she usually does. She's shy, but curious. It's the way she looks like she's wondering how things work, almost like she's tinkering with the cogs of the universe. The answer that not even magic can help find.

"Geez, crying over it won't change anything." Yume sighs, walking towards.

"Y-Yume…" Akane trails.

"No, he needs to face the reality of it. Both he and Saber were careless out there. If he had of taken things more seriously, he wouldn't be in this mood." Yume scolds. Honestly, these words are foreign to her mouth. It's a persona of hers' that I've yet to meet, almost mother-like in her attitude and word choice.

"You need to back off! Yuu did nothing wrong, it's that damn Master of Berserker that killed Saber not Yuu's carelessness." Lily shoot back. It's kinda pathetic that I can't even defend myself in this situation.

"Liliya, stop playing the role of his wife, it's annoying. There's no excuse here. It's his fault that Saber died, and he needs to face that. If he withers here, then let him. However, I'm sure Saber would be ashamed of the way he's acting now." Yume fires back. Turning around, and starting to walk away, "Seriously, man up, and face your mistakes." she adds, walking away.

"Y-Yuki, it'll be okay," Akane says, shooting a smile, as she trails behind Yume.

Peering over her shoulder, I her Lily mutter my name. Even I realize that I'm not myself, but what do they expect from me? How would Yume feel if Archer die? How would Lily feel is Rider died? And how would Akane feel is Caster left her? I seriously doubt that any of them would act much different than I am.

Even out here, the scarring cheers leave a bitter taste in my mouth. The roaring screams echo, reaching my ear, and cutting through the thread holding me together like a sharp knife. I can't even force a smile, or tell a white lie that I'm okay, or fine. Weird, I feel something rushing down my cheeks, but what? Can I really not hold my composure? In front of Lily I think it's fine to cry, but I can't help but feel pathetic for crying in front of a girl. The foolish pride that follows manhood gets the better of my thoughts.

Like shard of glass, they shatter when they hit the ground, sprinkling into a million bits. Glistening in the sunlight, the same light that I hate. It's like each falling droplet is mocking me. Seriously annoying. That's something Saber would say, isn't it?

However, the pity I've engulfed myself in is pushed away by Lily's embrace. My back feels wet. It's like a cloud is hovering over it, and won't stop raining for me. I try to embrace her back, but my arms awkwardly stop and fall limp.

"It's okay Yuu, you have me still, and I won't go anywhere." Lily cries, but she is too out of character now. She's not her usual perverted self, and I don't know how to react to her being this way. It's almost as if she's a normal girl, acting like this.

 _However…_

I can't find the words to tell her, nor will my hands move. She's crying, but it's for my sake, and not her own. Sometimes, I swear that I will never understand this girl. She's almost like Yume with her mood shifts, but I can't figure out how to react. She's trying to comfort me, but why? Because she's my self-proclaimed fiancée? Because she generally cares about me? I don't know, I really don't.

Her words brushes pass me. No matter what I try, I can't muster the strength to push her away either. Even though she's not here, I can only picture that sly fox of a Servant. Sure, she wasn't perfect in any way, but she was still always there, and tried her best. What did I do? Seriously, what did I do for her? Send her into battle? Tolerate her unique personality to the point where I might burst? I'm a pretty shitty person, aren't I?

Lily's name escapes my lips, but my arms still won't move. Even looking at Lily, all I can see is Saber's face. Her varied expressions that made it impossible to think of her as anything other than a normal girl. She cried, laughed, and smiled. She's more human than any person that I can think of. Well, she at least attempted to be.

Shaking my head, I manage to push Lily away. She looks towards me. Her azure eyes, shining like gems with the polish of tears reflecting like a mirror. I can see myself in her eyes. I can see how pathetic I look. My swollen eyes, and red cheeks, I look like a mess. Something like the aftermath of a hurricane.

Once more, my name slips from her lips. I wipe away her tears, she shouldn't have to cry, it's not like her. In fact, it's nothing like her. She's the type of girl who would throw around a sex joke just as quickly as she'd exhale carbon dioxide. Crying isn't a face that suits her. It's also a face that doesn't suit me, but I can't stop myself.

Breaking away, diminishing Lily's figure from my sight, as I pick up my pace. My feet stumble and stagger, as I struggle to maintain my foot. There's a saying that it take's blind eyes to see, but I can't. I can't see what's in front of me. Instead, I just run with the wind. The whispering breeze leads me like a map.

All I can hear are the words within the winds. Even covering my ears doesn't stop them from breaching. Strangers call my name. Either that or they're talking about the finals, and the how the fight went. I can't stand hearing another word about the fight, but I know this is something that will end up haunting me for the rest of my life. I'll forever be known as Maiya's prospect that couldn't finish on top like her. A boy who controlled a Servant of the Saber class, but couldn't cut through a rampaging doll. In their eyes, her blade has to be dull, but they don't know what they're talking about. I guarantee that Saber could off them with the snap of a finger.

Brushing the insults away, I keep moving. However, if a kid is like this, shouldn't the parents be the one to comfort the kid instead of leaving him alone, as he wilts in a stage of depression that's seemingly never-ending? Whatever, I don't need them now, I just need some time alone… I think.

Finally, the waterworks stop. The well seems to have run out of water. However, there is still the blistering pain in my eyes. Sand has been rubbed into them, as I've being kicked while I'm already down. I try not to think about it, but the thought of Saber finds a way to creep up on me like the hour hand of a clock.

The wind leads me somewhere. It leads me to a park where my first date ended. The fountain where Lily left me, as she was picked up by her dad. However, I also came here with Saber after that. After we won the Pseudo Grail War, Saber and I ended up here. I promised her a date if we got through the Pseudo, and her smiling face is the one of the few things I can associate with the park.

I take a seat on the ledge of the marble fountain. The flickering water splashes on my back, but my head doesn't leave the ground. I just wilt. I wilt in the thought of my failure like a dying flower.

Why, why did this have to happen? Was I not good enough? Was I too naive to even be a Master? I mean, sure, I have my fair share of flaws, but isn't that normal for a human? Did I not treat Saber well? I know I have a sharp tongue, but she only took my remarks with a grain of salt. So, where did I go wrong?

I need to figure this out. It's going to bother me if I can't. Despite Saber's personality, and how much I don't want to admit it, Saber and I were compatible, a little too compatible. Our personalities aligned to the point where talking to her felt like I was talking to myself. Honestly, there were times when she made me question my sanity with how easily I could predict her replies here and there.

 _Saber…_

It's odd, isn't it? Out of all of the people in my life, I think I've known Saber for the shortest amount of time. It's odd, the time I knew while she was here, was short. However, the light of her remains burning within me. It's odd because, the light's that burn the shortest, are the lights that burn the brightest. Sure, there's holes in my memory, it's not photographic, but I can't recall a dull moment with Saber around. It's almost like meeting her was fate.

Fate's a weird word. It's like a red string that pulled me along. It dragged me despite my struggle. Ignoring my cries for it to stop. However, that string pulled me to Saber. Even now, it feels like that string has always been tied around her pinkie finger. Though, it seems like that weird word is the reason I met her.

"Kiddo," a voice calls, snapping me out of my daze, and clearing the melancholy haze from my sight. They're familiar words, and only one person I know calls me that.

"What do you want old man?" I shoot back, glaring daggers as if to get him to leave me alone. Looking at him, he still have that same rusty red hair, and contrasting green eyes, that make me sick to my stomach just looking at him. Mainly because he usually lectures me whenever he's around. Plus, his niece has a thing against me for being sponsored by Maiya instead of her. Which probably rubbed off on him, leaving a clear chip on his shoulder.

"You don't seem as off your game as the others were making you out to be. You're tongue's still there. And, I still want to rip it out of that foul mouth of yours."

"If this is your attempt on comforting me, you're better off leaving." I say, looking back towards the ground, as he takes a seat next to me.

"I wouldn't be a good teacher if I just left a student to his own." he sighs, tussling the back of his head. I don't even have to look at him, I know that he's trying to think of something encouraging to say, and to get me over this slump, but even he has to realize what it's like to lose someone while they're within ones arms.

"I don't think I even called you a good teacher to begin with," I sigh, but as the last word flows, I feel a sharp digging pain in my side. It's a little bit more than just a simple nudge of an elbow. "Okay, okay, I give, I give…" I cry, making him remove his elbow.

"I'm the best damn teacher you'll ever have, believe me. I don't see any other teacher here for you."

"I also don't see why a teacher wants to get wrapped within the personal life of a student. Doesn't that go against your code- no, not the elbow!"

"You really need to learn to shut your trap. Listen, Konoe, I'm going to say this once, and only once." he sigh. "So, listen carefully. Though all my years of living, there are times when you will get knocked down, especially when you're on the top. Hence why the saying hop off your high horse is around. However, the best part of getting knocked down, is being able to get back up, twice as strong as before." he adds, leaving me at a loss for words. Getting back up, huh? I think I get what he means.

"That's from a personal experience, isn't it Mr. O'Brian?" I ask, hopping to my feet.

"Sad to say, but it is."

"So, you've won the Grail Wars before?"

"Yeah, for the same school you tried to win for. I'm a proud alumni of Lux."

"I see, well, there's one thing you missed in that motivation speech there Mick." I smirk, turning around.

"That would be?"

"Really simple, I'm not you. So, don't lump me together with the likes of you."

"You still think you're at the top?"

"Nope, I was just never there in the first place."

Smiling, Mr. O'Brian speaks, "Glad to see that you're back to normal. I don't think your little posse of girls would be too fond of a mopey version you. Alice wouldn't forgive the person she considers a rival if they just gave up too."

"That so? Also, you should really try to get it across to Alice that her thoughts aren't mutual."

"It is. However, I'm going to ask, how did you get over that so quick? You know, losing Saber." he replies, blatantly ignoring my second remark.

So, going along with the conversation, I flash my command seals, "It's kinda stupid, but because… I know that I can bring her back."

"You are aware she won't remember you, right?" he asks, to which I nod. "Then, you know you're going to have to start over with her." he says, to which I nod once more. "Well, no time like the present, let's go."

"Right," I say, following behind him. Still, awkward glares follow my every move, like they're tracing me. It's unsettling, but I try to ignore it. For once in my life, my eyes are set on but one goal, and that's to bring Saber back.

After a few blocks, and turns, we make it, standing before the entrance gate of the school. The weight of the situation crushes me like a ton of bricks, my legs are shacking with fear, but my gaze doesn't waver. It's almost reluctant because I know how close it is, but I still follow him down the path.

We follow the empty trees. The flowery peddles have since left, and wilted away. No one's in the build, it's like a grave yard; empty, as the chirps echo.

Wordlessly, we walk into the building, and cut through the halls leading to the rooms with the summoning circles. It brings back memories just looking at this place. The first time I saw that fox girl was her, and it wasn't too long after that I managed to get used to her, and figure out what she liked. Even if her face wasn't completely honest, her tail was.

I vividly remember her pointy ears, and my loss for words upon seeing them. Maybe I just didn't expect a Heroic Spirit like her to actually exist? However, that's just who Saber is.

"So, kiddo, are you ready to face your demons?" Mr. O'Brian asks, pointing to the same room that he led me to before. "Also, do you have the catalyst?"

"Yeah," I reply, reaching into my pocket, grabbing a red strap with an amethyst-like gem attacked to the back. Nodding in affirmation, I place the gem in the center of the circle, and reach my hand out. The crimson command seals mock me with spite, as they glow along with the rims of the circle.

It's just like I rehearsed, even though it I only summoned her just months ago, it feels like it was just yesterday. As I begin to chant the words, the lambent light of the summoning circle brightens, illuminating the entire room.

Okay Yuki, just like before…

 _"Fill, fill, fill, fill, fill._

 _Repeat five times, and for each that is filled,_

 _Destroy._

 _O' hero, heed my words and answer my summoning_

 _For my will creates your body,_

 _As your sword creates my destiny._

 _I promise to be all that is good in the world._

 _I shall be the good in the world that vanquishes the evil with it._

 _If you heed the Grail's summoning, then answer to my will and reason._

 _From the seven heavens, clad in the three great words of power._

 _Come forth, from the circle of binding!"_

Once before, I have said these words, and even now, I still don't know the meaning behind them. Just like before, the same blinding light engulfs the room. Out of reflex, I shield my eyes from the light. I know this isn't some fairy tale where the prince saves the princess, or the hero storms the castle either. Instead, it's more like a stream of text messages; unpredictable.

Soon enough, the light clears. My eyes take their time to render to the room. However, through the blur, one thing alone stands out. Even if I couldn't see, that uniform, and tail are two things that I could never mistake, not in a million years.

Like music to my ears, the same words come out of her mouth. It's exactly as rehearsed now, isn't it?

"Servant Saber, has arrived superbly to your summons! Or… something like that~" Saber says, blankly staring at me. "So, I gotta ask, are you my Master?"

* * *

 **Servant Profile**

 **Class: Saber**

 **True Name: Suzuka Gozen**

 **Master: Yukihira Konoe**

 **Academy: Lux**

 **Status**

 **Strength: D**

 **Endurance: D**

 **Agility: A**

 **Mana: A**

 **Luck: B**

 **Noble Phanstasm: EX**

 **Class Skills**

 **Magic Resistance: A**

 **Riding: B**

 **Divinity: A**

 **Personal** **Skills**

 **Supernatural Power: B**

 **Mystic Eyes: B+**

 **Blessing of Wisdom: C**

 **Noble Phantasm(s)**

 **Heavenly Demon Rain (Anti-Army): B+**

 **Trichiliocosm: (?): EX**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** **Heyo, it's me again, and I would like to thank those of you who are familiar with the original story Luna, and are coming back. However, if you are new here, then I welcome you to the series. Well, a few days ago, I released an update on the series, stating its officially being discontinued, and now this series is coming way. That was partially due to writer's block, and other real life events. But I'm back now.**

 **Some concerning questions? Well, there will not be a SYOC in this story, that kinda proved to be too difficult in it's own manner. Okay, and updates, I'm hoping monthly, or bimonthly at the latest. We'll see how my time and schedule permits it. Some months I'm more free than others, and have more time on my hands, while others not so much. Like, I've been busy applying to colleges, along with other events revolving around family, and school so its been kinda jam-packed recently.**

 **Though, I am considering something like a SYOC thing. I've been thinking about hosting a challenge. A challenge where you create your own OC and write a one-shot spin-off within the Fate/Academia world. Then out of the submitted stories, the one which I believe is best will have their OC added to the supporting cast. Well, like I said, it's just something I'm considering, but if people are interested, then let me know, and I go into this in further detail.**

 **Also, a special thanks to those who helped me with looking over this chapter, editing it, and with ideas. Couldn't have made this without you guys!**

 **Anyways, that's all for now,**

 **~SaberAoi~**


End file.
